Archivos de Nibelheim
by samej
Summary: Una promesa hecha en un pozo, un héroe trastornado por la ira, un ramo de flores comprado en los suburbios, un amigo que moriría por él... una vida en 30 drabbles. Último: El centro de su universo. Cloud/Tifa. PWP.
1. Humillación

_Aquí traigo una nueva historia, esta vez del fandom de FFVII.  
__Estos drabbles van para la comu de 30vicios en el LJ, mi claim ha sido Cloud/Tifa, pero eso no significa que ponga cualquier pairing en las viñetas (aunque el C/T sea la más recurrente)._

_Rating: Para todos los públicos  
Adventencias:__ Pre-Nibelheim. _

_Disclaimer: Todos el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Humillación_**

_La gente de la aldea le miraba con rencor. Cloud no sabía como explicarles que él había intentado ayudar a Tifa, nunca hubiera querido que nada le pasara. Pero era como si no le oyeran. Seguían gritándole y despreciándole con aquella mirada tan fría. _

_De repente, un odio desconocido se apoderó de su mente, una espada de más de dos metros le apareció en las manos y se dispuso a atacar a toda aquella gente. Estaba a punto de clavar la katana al primero que se pusiera por delante…_

Dio un salto en la cama. Mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba, las imágenes del sueño se le venían una y otra vez a la mente. "_Tenía a Masamune_" pensaba. Sentía todavía el poder de aquella arma en sus manos. _¿Cómo se debe sentir Sephiroth al matar con ella?_ Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos y se levantó de la cama. Estaba en el hotel de Costa del Sol. Habían llegado la noche anterior en el barco y decidieron (más bien decidió Sephiroth) quedarse a pasar la noche en la turística ciudad.

Se oyeron unos pasos y unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Cloud¡Si no te levantas y estás con el uniforme en cinco minutos Sephiroth te va a cortar la cabeza¡Y no podrás volver a peinarte ese precioso pelito que…!

- Zack, estoy ya, no hace falta que grites - la voz de Cloud se escuchaba apurada desde dentro.

_Zack y sus bromitas con mi pelo. ¿Pero si el lo tenía casi igual, pero en moreno? Se aprovecha de que yo no le voy a decir nada, porque es SOLDADO de primera clase._ A pesar de que se quejaba para sus adentros, en el fondo sabía que Zack le tenía cariño, y que era recíproco. Hacía tiempo que se consideraban amigos, habían pasado mucho juntos y Zack le había salvado la vida unas cuantas veces.

Salió de la habitación, miró con el ceño fruncido a Zack y, de repente…

- Ya era hora, Cloud - Una voz profunda, helada, le sorprendió desde las escaleras. - Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Quiero llegar a Nibelheim hoy mismo. - La mirada de Sephirot se había vuelto indescifrable, y Cloud notó un cosquilleo en la nuca. _Esto no me da buena espina, esa mirada..._

Emprendieron el camino a pie, Cloud aprovechó para perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordó su sueño y empezó a preguntarse qué iba a decir la gente del pueblo cuando le reconociera (si lo hacían). Otro pensamiento ganó terreno al miedo a la gente¿y si Tifa le reconocía? _No quiero que vean que todas mis promesas y mi determinación por ser un SOLDADO no valía nada. Menos que nada. ¿Y la promesa?_ Recordó sus palabras como si se las hubiera dicho el día anterior. _Prométeme que me protegerás, que si algún día estoy en peligro vendrás a salvarme_. Suspiró, no estaba seguro de poder proteger a nadie.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado el monte Nibel, y se acercaban al pueblo. La mente del rubio era un hervidero, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho dada su hermética expresión. ¿Debía enfrentarse a Tifa y a los que un día fueron sus vecinos¿O era mejor permanecer en el anonimato?

En cuanto entraron en el pueblo, se quitó el protector azul de la cabeza, pero en ese momento vió como se acercaba una preciosa morena, y toda su determinación se le agotó al momento. No estaba dispuesto, todavía, a soportar la humillación de no haber conseguido llegar ni siquiera a SOLDADO de segunda clase. Soltó un juramento y se puso la pieza que todavía estaba en su mano.

Zack, que había estado atento a su reacción, esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia fingida, le hecho una mirada de reojo, y fue donde Tifa.

Lo único que pudo hacer Cloud fue rezar para que al _cabrón m__oreno ese, _no se le ocurriera decir su nombre delante de _ella_.

_

* * *

_

Tema: #24 - Humillación.

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	2. Celos

_Aquí otro drabble más, esta vez un poco subidito... bueno, bastante subidito. Espero que os guste _:)

_Rating: M  
Advertencias: Situado temporalmente no mucho antes de Advent Children. Contiene el GRAN spoiler del final del primer disco, así que si no lo has pasado o no has visto FFVII:AC, léelo bajo tu responsabilidad _;)

_Disclaimer: Todos el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Celos_**

No lo reconocería ni aunque le torturaran durante horas. De hecho, prácticamente no se lo reconoce ni a ella misma. Pero en noches frías como esa, en que la tormenta arrecia contra su ventana, y lo que más necesita es algo de calor (cariño), se permite reconocer que está celosa de una chica que, teóricamente, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ella, al fin y al cabo, murió hace ya 2 años.

La situación puede parecer absurda vista desde fuera, pero para Tifa Lockhart es lo más parecido a un infierno. Vive en un círculo vicioso, primero los celos por (cuesta pronunciar su nombre) Aerith, después, la culpabilidad por pensar mal de alguien a quién, en su fuero interno, quiere, y que, por añadidura, no se puede defender. Se ataca a sí misma hasta que llega la fase de inseguridad, que le hace volver a la envidia. Una y otra vez, cada vez que el rubio aparece para pasar un par de días y después desaparecer por semanas, y para dejarla peor de lo que estaba.

Tifa suspira y se acurruca más entre las sábanas. Lo malo que tiene pensar en Cloud es que una vez que empieza no puede parar. Empieza pensando en pegarle (_porque estoy harta, harta de ti, de tu culpabilidad, de la impotencia que siento al no poder hacer nada, de luchar contra enemigos imposibles contra los que no quiero ni puedo pelear)_, pero tiene una imaginación imparable y antes de que su brazo termine su trayectoria en forma de puñetazo, la mano prácticamente se detiene y lo único que hace es rozar su cuello. Suave, blanco, la morena no ha tocado nada más agradable en su vida. Un roce, y consigue escapar por unos minutos del círculo. Se sumerge en la sensación e imagina que sus dedos trazan círculos alrededor de su nuca, mientras él se acerca, le sujeta de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí. La besa, suave, con ganas contenidas, y, a la vez que las caricias se vuelven urgentes, el beso es más rápido, posesivo, apremiante. Es labios, mandíbula y cuello, deja rastros de saliva desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el escote, y Tifa está tan absorbida por la fantasía que nota los escalofríos en las partes que la lengua ha dejado húmedas.

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano ha cobrado vida propia y se ha movido directa al epicentro del calor que se siente debajo de la sábana. Deja deslizar uno, dos dedos, y piensa _no es suficiente_ pero le basta para sentir el alivio que está buscando. Ejerce un poco más de presión en el punto exacto (justo donde todo arde) mientras imagina que es el rubio el que le está haciendo disfrutar hasta el punto de tener que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir demasiado alto. Al ritmo que aumenta la rapidez y presión del movimiento todo va desapareciendo en una nube clara, blanquecina, hasta que al final, estalla con un gemido que suena sospechosamente como el nombre del rubio, mientras se retuerce en la cama.

Al tiempo que intenta recuperar la respiración, el sueño se va apoderando sigilosamente de su mente, y el último pensamiento consciente que formula, como siempre, está dedicado a aquél con el que no puede dormir, y sin el que es incapaz de descansar.

* * *

_**Nota**: Utilizo deliberadamente los nombres en sus versiones en inglés y no en castellano. Siempre he preferido Sephiroth a Sefirot y Aerith a Aeris._

Tema: #07 - Celos.

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	3. Inseguridad

_Otro vicio más. Esta vez vengo con un crack!pairing que me hace bastante gracia. _

_Rating: T. Me thinks._  
_Advertencias: Slash mencionado. Estás avisado :) (Y ni una coña con el pareado). Nada de spoilers (presupongo que sabéis quién es Zack)_

_Disclaimer: Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Inseguridad_**

El pelirrojo se incorporó en la cama y cogió el tabaco de la mesilla. Con un gesto de incredulidad se dirigió a Tifa.

- ¿En serio, en todo este tiempo, y con todo lo que te cuenta a ti- se notaba algo de molestia en la voz - y la confianza que tenéis nunca te habías imaginado nada? Yo, de hecho, pensaba que él te lo había dicho.  
- Joder, Reno, no me mires como si fuera tonta¿cómo me iba a imaginar algo así? La verdad, sigo sin creerme que Cloud (¡Cloud!) y Zack estuvieran… liados o lo que fuera.- el escepticismo de Tifa era más que evidente.  
- Pues confía en mí: estaban _muy_ juntos, y yo mismo he sido testigo de… los hechos. Te recuerdo que, como Turco, estoy acostumbrado a esconderme bien.

Ella le robó el cigarro de la mano, y, mientras le daba una suave calada empezó a reflexionar sobre lo confesado por Reno sobre Cloud. Y, la verdad, ahora que la semilla de la duda estaba plantada empezó a verlo todo desde un prisma distinto, y cuanto más recordaba las conversaciones con Cloud (_ese brillo en los ojos, la mirada perdida, las pequeñas sonrisas que se permitía cuando hablaba sobre Zack y sus bromas_), más empezaba a dudar de sus convicciones, y más creía en lo que decía el pelirrojo. Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que andaban juntos, todavía había veces en las que pensaba que le tomaba el pelo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, confiaba en él.

Miró a Reno y le sonrió.  
- Quién lo iba a decir. Bueno, aunque guardo bastantes dudas sobre ello, pienso que no tienes razones para mentirme¿no? - una mirada inquisitiva directa a sus ojos.  
- Pues claro¿por qué te iba a mentir en eso? No tendría ningún sentido - le confirmó él, sonriente. No sabía porqué Cloud no le había contado nada a Tifa, pero Reno no estaba dispuesto a que ella albergara ninguna esperanza con el rubio, por eso se lo había dicho.

A pesar de lo que podía parecer, era bastante inseguro, siempre dudando de si ella seguiría sintiendo algo por el ex-SOLDADO. Pero la expresión de la morena, todo sorpresa y nada de irritación (ni decepción, ni tristeza) por la noticia, le había tranquilizado sobremanera.

Más animado, aprovechó que ella se inclinaba a apagar el cigarro en el cenicero para abrazarla por detrás y acariciarle. Ella soltó una risita y empezó a besarle, y Reno pensó que no podía tener más suerte.

* * *

Tema: 05 - (Inseguridad)

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	4. Inicio

_Y otro. Bueno, este... no me gusta mucho. Pero a veces simplemente una necesita escribir algo así. No todo va a ser angst en el mundo FF._

_Rating: K  
Advertencias: Te puede dar una sobredosis de azúcar, por lo demás, nada. Situado temporalmente un año después de AC, sin spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

_

* * *

_

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Inicio_**

Diez cajas llenas a reventar estaban amontonadas al otro lado de la habitación. Había costado lo suyo, pero era lo último que quedaba. Cloud suspiró, quedaban las más pesadas de todas. Maldijo su orgullo, que le había impedido dejar que Barret le ayudara con la mudanza. Bueno, lo importante era que tenía media hora hasta que Tifa volviera a casa y se llevara la sorpresa de que ya no quedaba más que meter en el camión. Pero estaba claro que los astros no estaban alineados para que las cosas le salieran hoy bien al rubio. Había metido la mitad de las cajas, cuando oyó las llaves de la puerta, y en menos de un minuto tenía a Tifa plantada en la puerta de la habitación.

La morena le acusaba con el dedo mientras se acercaba a él.

- No quiero pensar mal, Cloud. De verdad que no. Así que no me voy a precipitar y te voy a preguntar. Supongo (espero) que Barret, Vincent o cualquiera de los que se ofrecieron a ayudarte haya salido cinco minutos antes que yo, y tú no has cargado con todas las cajas que quedaban esta mañana¿verdad? - Cloud tragó saliva, y la culpabilidad se le reflejó en la cara.- No me lo puedo creer, Cloud. No sólo no dejas que te ayuden, sino que encima les tendrás que haber convencido para que no vengan¿no?

- Venga, Tifa, que no pasa nada. No quería que nadie se molestara en venir cuando yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo - Rodeó su cintura con los brazos - Lo importante es que sólo quedan cinco cajas, y las puedo llevar en tres minutos - dijo, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Tifa cedió a su abrazo, al fin y al cabo se lo esperaba. Si algo había seguido igual en todo el tiempo en el que conocía a Cloud era su orgullo y su preferencia por hacer las cosas siempre él sólo. Era algo que no había podido cambiar, por mucho que lo intentara.

- Bueno, pero éstas las llevamos juntos¿vale? Estoy un poco harta de que la gente me trate como si fuera de porcelana. Al fin y al cabo, estoy sólo de tres meses, por lo menos te puedo ayudar con… - No pudo terminar la frase. Cloud atrapó sus labios, le dio un largo y húmedo beso y la miró a los ojos.

- Ni lo sueñes. Ahora mismo te vas a sentar aquí mientras yo termino de llevar esto, y no te vas a levantar bajo ningún concepto.

Ella sonrió y le dejó hacer. A testarudo no le ganaba nadie.

Veinte minutos después estaba ya todo metido en el camión, y ellos dieron una última vuelta por la casa, ahora vacía. Para haber pasado tres años trabajando tras aquella barra y viviendo allí, despedirse de aquel sitio no le dio nada de pena. Al fin y al cabo, empezar de nuevo alejados de Midgar y de sus fantasmas le alegraba casi tanto como la razón que les había hecho tomar la decisión.

Con una última mirada al edificio, entraron al camión y se alejaron calle arriba, dando paso al inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

Tema: 01 - Inicio. 

_Es toda una novedad ver a Cloud decir más de tres palabras seguidas¿o no?  
Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	5. Piano

_Hoy la inspiración me ha pillado por banda cuando más agobiada estaba, pero creo que al final me ha quedado pasable. Cada vez me cuesta menos escribir más, poco a poco voy pillando callo._

_Rating: K+  
Advertencias_: _Hay un spoiler sobre la infancia de Tifa, pero no recuerdo cuando lo dicen en el juego, sorry :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Piano_**

A pesar del calor que hace fuera, la niña siente frío. Es pequeña y todos creen que no entiende nada, pero Tifa sabe lo que está pasando. Lleva demasiado tiempo viendo a su madre enfermar, empeorar, mejorar, volver a recaer, como para no darse cuenta de que esta vez es mucho peor que las otras. Lleva dos semanas sin levantarse de la cama, y hoy, cuando ha ido a darle un beso, no ha visto ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Aunque sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, no aguanta mucho más, y se refugia en su habitación, en el piso de arriba.

Se tumba encima de la cama, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero fracasa en el intento. Después de un rato, siente pasos que suben por las escaleras, lentos, pesados, que le dan tiempo a limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que se abra la puerta.

- ¿Tifa? - pregunta su padre, asomando la cabeza.

- Estoy aquí - contesta, lacónica.

Entra al cuarto y lo recorre con la mirada. La termina fijando en el piano que hay al lado de la parte final de la cama. Hay un banco delante de él, con el sitio suficiente para dos. Se sienta en un lado, y pega una palmadita en el otro.

- Ven aquí, Tifa.

Con expresión triste, la niña se sienta y le mira. Él sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa feliz. Si Tifa supiera definirlo, lo haría como melancolía.

- ¿Recuerdas, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma, que siempre tocaba la misma canción? - ligero asentimiento por parte de ella -. Y supongo que también recordarás que te la enseñó¿verdad?

- Si, pero ya no me acuerdo… Me acuerdo de la canción, pero no de tocarla - las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar otra vez, al recordar las tardes que de pequeña había pasado con su madre, sentadas en ese piano, justamente como estaba ahora mismo con su padre.

- No pasa nada, es normal que no la recuerdes. Lo que quería decirte, es que también me la enseñó a mí. ¿Quieres que la toquemos juntos? Empiezo yo una vez, y luego lo vamos haciendo entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

Tifa sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

No es que sea muy diestro en el piano, pero a base de repetir la melodía se le ve bastante suelto. Las notas empiezan a surgir del instrumento, llenando la habitación y parte de la casa con su sonido. Cuando no lleva ni un cuarto de la canción, Tifa se le une en una escala mayor, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

Siguen tocando, y cuando terminan, simplemente empiezan desde el principio otra vez.

El padre decide esperar un par de repeticiones más para decirle a Tifa que su madre ha muerto antes de que él subiera.

En la parte baja de la casa, escondido tras unos matorrales, un niño escucha embobado la canción que sale de la casa de Tifa, que tiene la sensación de conocer de siempre, pero que no recuerda haber escuchado.

Unos meses después, Tifa está andando sin rumbo fijo por Nibelheim, pasa por delante de la Mansión Shinra, y escucha una voz detrás de los muros. Está tarareando una melodía conocida para ella, melodía que no ha escuchado desde el día de la muerte de su madre. Se esconde silenciosamente y asoma la cabeza para mirar entre las verjas. Le sorprende descubrir que el origen del sonido es Cloud, un niño que vive cerca de su casa. Le conoce desde siempre, pero no ha conseguido hablar mucho con él, porque tiende a alejarse de todo y de todos. "_Incluida yo"_, piensa con un poco de fastidio.

No sabe si es la canción, o que es Cloud quién la canta, o ambas cosas, pero cuando vuelve a casa, parece que el frío que congela su interior se ha templado un poco. No mucho, pero es un comienzo.

* * *

Tema: #09 - Piano

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Sin son buenos, perfectos, si no, también._


	6. Religión

_He tardado un tiempo pero aquí vengo con otro drabble.  
_

_Rating: T  
Advertencias: Spoiler del final del primer disco_

_Disclaimer: Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Religión_**

Tifa y los demás miraban desde el otro lado del lago. Estaban ahí, inmóviles, como si la oración de Aerith hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Cloud sentía algo más. El halo de misterio que siempre había rodeado a la florista había cobrado fuerza y resplandecía con una luminosidad inusitada. Veía pequeños brillos danzando a su alrededor, formando la magia, mientras ella mantenía las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla, confortarla y compartir el peso que llevaba. El peso de hablar con el planeta. De salvarlo. _De salvarle a él._

Un fogonazo inesperado apareció por el techo de la cueva, y, en un parpadeo, la katana de Sephiroth atravesaba su cuerpo. Parecía que tardaba años en caer. Cloud sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón de cuajo, metiéndole la mano directamente en pecho. Notaba sus latidos tan fuertes que le parecía oírlos retumbando por toda la cavidad, en las rocas, en el agua. _Clink, clink, clink_. La materia que colgaba del pelo de Aerith caía por las piedras que hacían las veces de escaleras, y el ruido que produjeron fue lo que hizo a Cloud reaccionar. La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sephiroth hablaba, y lo único que quería era que se callara. Para siempre. Que le dejara en paz. ¿No había hecho ya suficiente daño? Le había seguido y admirado toda su vida, y lo único que le había causado era dolor. Sufrimiento. _Muerte_.

Le vio desaparecer después de un fuerte fogonazo. _Pero no por mucho tiempo_ pensó. _Acabaré contigo, cueste lo que me cueste. No dejaré que te lleves a nadie más de mi lado. Nunca._

Con esos pensamientos, llevó el cuerpo inerte hasta el agua, y dejó que las profundidades lo arrastraran, y pronunció su nombre una última vez, como despedida final. _Aerith._

* * *

Tema #08 - Religión.

_A pesar de que yo soy Cloud/Tifa a muerte, este me ha salido Cloud/Aerith. Me siento como traicionándome a mi misma xDD._  
_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	7. Café

_Weee hacía un montón que no publicaba ningún vicio _ _y ya tenía ganas, la verdad. Vuelvo al Cloud/Tifa, y pertenece más o menos a la situación de Tifa en "Celos". Pero, vamos, es completamente independiente._

_Rating: Para todos los públicos  
Adventencias:__Situado en los dos años entre el final del juego y Advent Children._

_Disclaimer: __Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello, a excepción del posible feedback._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

_**Café**_

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces echaba ligeramente de menos los viejos tiempos. Quizás la situación no era la mejor, teniendo en cuenta su calidad de terrorista contra el sistema, los atentados, y el miedo a que les cogieran, pero la rutina que llevaba ahora, aunque tranquila, a veces le agobiaba un poco.

Tifa se revolvió un poco más en la cama con la esperanza de conseguir relajarse y dormitar, aunque fuera, media hora más. Sólo por cambiar un poco los tiempos de sus quehaceres. Pero no hubo manera, su cuerpo era como un reloj, y todos los días (con minutos de diferencia) se levantaba a la misma hora. Incluso había probado a dormir completamente a oscuras, intentando evitar el el resplandor del sol, pero no había funcionado. De hecho, había tenido pesadillas que luego no fue capaz de recordar al completo (tenía la sensación de que estaba en la corriente vital, de nuevo) y despertó dos horas antes de lo normal, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y sintiendo una claustrofobia horrible, que se agudizó al estar la habitación ausente de toda luz. Desde entonces se había dado más o menos por vencida, pero le seguía irritando, ya que no era necesario para ella empezar el día tan pronto.

Resignada, se deslizó al borde de la cama y se sentó en él. Suspiró, y terminó por levantarse, abrazándose a sí misma para apaciguar el frío que hacía en la habitación. Superando la pereza, se vistió y decidió seguir con su habitual orden.

Lo primero, siempre, era mirar en la habitación de Marlene. Aunque no estuviera, había aprendido a no asustarse, puesto que la primera vez que le pasó, casi entró en pánico, hasta que fue al cuarto de Denzel y les vio durmiendo juntos. Había sido poco después de que Denzel contrajera (si era posible _contraer_) el Geostigma, y, sabiendo de la preocupación de la niña, comparable a la suya propia, por la enfermedad, no fue capaz de enfadarse con ella por el susto. Parecía que hoy era el mismo caso, puesto que la cama estaba prácticamente hecha. Sólo una parte de las sábanas y el edredón estaba movida, como si se hubiese metido a la cama y al momento se hubiese levantado. Tifa no tenía dudas de que así había sido.

Recorrió la otra mitad del pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y asomó la cabeza en el cuarto del niño. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por Denzel la escena le hubiera hecho sonreir. Marlene y Denzel estaban completamente pegados, cada uno mirando hacia un lado de la cama, espalda contra espalda. Como si estuvieran enfadados pero fueran incapaces de alejarse uno del otro. Sintió una pequeña reminiscencia de su pasado con Cloud (la situación se asemejaba ligeramente a lo que ella sentía con él), e intentó no pensar en cuanto hacía que no le veía. Cerró un poco más la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y descendió las escaleras en silencio.

El ligero olor a humedad y a madera impregnó sus fosas nasales, demasiado sensibles a esas alturas del día, y arrugó la nariz en señal de incomodidad. La sensación no solía durar mucho, pero no era agradable.

El tercer destino de su recorrido matutino habitual era la cafetera. Era su momento tranquilo del día, donde se permitía desperezarse a gusto y lo alargaba tanto como podía. Ponía la leche a tal temperatura que tardaba unos cinco minutos en ser capaz de beberlo, y mientras tanto, se perdía en sus propias memorias disfrutando del precario silencio que ocupaba la casa. Durante ese cuarto de hora (o veinte minutos, si lo alargaba mucho) simplemente se relajaba, con las piernas flexionadas y subidas en otra silla, y se calentaba las manos con la taza ardiendo.

Pensaba en Cloud, a veces. En cómo eran los días en los que aparecía. Siempre una sorpresa, siempre inesperado. No había signos que le avisaran de que iba a venir. Podía estar en casa, podía estar donde los huérfanos (o buscándole en la iglesia). Simplemente llegaba a casa, y se lo encontraba sentado en una mesa, como si no hiciera un mes que no daba señales de vida.

Nunca le decía mucho, claro. Alguna mirada enfurruñada, quizá, y en las ocasiones en las que hacía _demasiado_ que no le veía le intentaba hacer entrar en razón… pero no era algo que soliera hacer. Era consciente de cómo se sentía Cloud, y tenía paciencia (aunque a veces le dieran ganas de sacudirlo, a ver si despertaba).

Por lo general, iba directa a la cafetera, tal como lo hacía por las mañanas y calentaba la leche al máximo. Con su café en las manos, se sentaba con él y hablaban. En algunas ocasiones sobre los niños. En otras, sobre el pasado. Era un tema bastante recurrente, este último. Siempre alguno decía algún "_¿Recuerdas cuando…?_" aunque intentaban que no fuera ningún tema demasiado doloroso. También hablaban sobre el Geostigma de Denzel, aunque Cloud nunca dijo nada, después de que empezaran, sobre los dolores él mismo sentía, ni sobre la mancha oscura en su brazo. De eso se enteraría Tifa a su debido tiempo y por ella misma, como siempre.

Alguna que otra vez Cloud pasaba con ella la noche. Habían sido dos o tres, y todas antes de la aparición de la enfermedad. Durante aquel tiempo de calma que, aunque no se dieron cuenta, precedía a la inminente tempestad.

Mientras terminaba el café esa mañana, ya casi frío, Tifa pensaba en _aquella_ ocasión, la única en la que se había despertado y había visto a Cloud a su lado. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos en los que le había visto así de relajado, y era algo que no tenía precio. No para ella, al menos. Era una sensación que no olvidaría nunca.

Dio un último sorbo al café, y con un ligero suspiro, cogiendo fuerzas, subió a despertar a sus chicos. Era hora de seguir con el día, y dejar los recuerdos de lado.

Por lo menos hasta el café de la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Tema #04 - Café.  
_Ay, pobre Tifa, siempre pendiente de Cloud. Aunque¿quién no lo estaría, con lo bueno que está? xDD_  
_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	8. Licor

_Después de no sé ni cuanto tiempo vuelvo con otro vicio. Esta vez traigo lime, ¡y entre ellos dos!, así que no vale quejarse xD._

_Rating: PG-13  
Adventencias: __Lime. Situado en los dos años entre el final del juego y Advent Children. Ah, y me he inventado una puerta. Lo sé, soy genial xDD  
_

_Disclaimer: __Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello, a excepción del posible feedback._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Licor_**

La idea había sido de Barret, previsiblemente. Aunque durante el tiempo en el que la amenaza de Sephiroth existía se había controlado, normalmente tendía a celebrar con alcohol y en el Séptimo Cielo cualquier tipo de victoria. Victorias que podían ir iban desde conseguir unos tickets falsificados para el tren a Midgar hasta hacer explotar un reactor de Mako.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera arrastrarles a todos al nuevo Séptimo Cielo, sorprendiendo a todos con una especie de fiesta "hawaiana", con cocos rellenos de alcohol y collares de flores incluidos. No olvidó comentar a todo el que le quisiera oír que él _no_ había preparado las flores, si no Yuffie. La verdad es que nadie le creyó, ya que ella no lo confirmaba únicamente por molestar.

Y ahora allí estaban. Nanaki, totalmente sobrio, se reía de las aventuras que le contaba Cid, probablemente el que más había bebido de todos. Vincent se había traído su propio alcohol... o lo que fuera que guardaba en esa botella. No estaba borracho, aunque definitivamente se le veía más alegre de lo habitual mientras Yuffie y él conversaban sobre materia. Más bien hablaba ella, claro. Y era difícil conseguir que esa chica cambiara de tema, aunque no parecía que él se aburriera con su eterno monólogo.

Barret llevaba ya dos copas de coco más de las recomendables encima y hacía sonar los que estaban vacíos formando sonidos que, de vez en cuando, recordaban a las balas de su brazo-arma y hacían que algún compañero agachara la cabeza, sobresaltado. No sería la primera vez que disparaba sin querer. A su lado, Tifa bebía su licor de mango, relativamente relajada después de un año de infierno. Echaba miradas disimuladas y ligeramente desenfocadas a la puerta del almacén, que era donde había desaparecido Cloud hacía una media hora, alegando que iba a buscar más cerveza. Tifa fue la única que no le creyó, por supuesto. Los demás, o no le escucharon o simplemente aceptaron como verdad esa excusa para alejarse un poco del cargado ambiente.

Empezó a notar muchísimo calor (ese traje suyo no era precisamente transpirable) dejó la silla y subió al piso de arriba, dándose cuenta de que tenía que aprender a seguir el consejo de no beber sentada, ya que el efecto del alcohol se multiplicaba al levantarse.

Consiguiendo andar completamente recta llegó hasta el lavabo y se mojó las manos, la cara y la nuca, intentando despejarse un poco y aliviar la alta temperatura que se sentía en la planta de abajo. Prácticamente no se oía la música, pero decidió que debería ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación donde dormían Marlene y Denzel para confirmar que estuvieran dormidos. Algún pensamiento sensato acerca de que podía despertarles apareció en su mente, pero la bruma del alcohol no le dejó llegar hasta él y terminó por ignorarlo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y la entreabrió con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz de reunir. La luz que entraba desde el pasillo alumbraba vagamente la cara de la niña. Apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, pensando en lo tranquila que se veía.

El alcohol empezó a ejercer su efecto depresivo, y por no correr el riesgo de quedarse dormida ahí mismo, decidió volver a bajar e ir a por Cloud. Le tenía preocupada. Los últimos meses habían sido una locura, con la mudanza y la construcción de la nueva ciudad, y después había andado de aquí para allá, como todos, intentando buscar su sitio en ese "nuevo mundo", hostil y desagradable. Y ahora que podía estar tranquilo, le notaba peor que nunca desde que habían terminado con Sephiroth. Algo le pasaba, y no le quería decir qué. Había esperado que se animara en la fiesta, pero aunque parecía estar pasándoselo bien, se había acabado encerrando en sí mismo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, oyó un paso detrás suyo y se volvió, sobresaltada. Era Cloud.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el, antes de que ella tuviera opción a preguntarle qué hacía ahí arriba.

- No - sonrió -. Abajo había mucho agobio, y he subido a despejarme un poco -. Los niños están bien. Dormidos - tragó saliva, intentando paliar el efecto zapato que había originado en su lengua el mango y la cercanía de Cloud, ambos por igual.

Cloud asintió, y señaló hacia las escaleras con un gesto de cabeza, en una clara invitación a bajar con los demás. Ella asintió, contenta de verle más tranquilo. Más _cerca_.

- Vamos.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, y bajaron juntos las escaleras. Tifa fue a abrir la puerta que daba a donde estaban sus amigos, pero se quedó en intención cuando Cloud le sujetó el brazo.

Iba a decir algo pero simplemente no le salían las palabras. Algo debía interferir entre su cerebro y su boca porque era incapaz de que ésta le hiciera caso. Sin más preámbulo, él la atrajo hacia sí. Hundió la nariz en su pelo. Notaba su respiración, teñida de cerveza, rozándole el cuello, la oreja, la mejilla. Se sujetó a él subiendo un brazo por su cuello y, poniendo la mano en su nuca, le obligó a mirarla.

Él la empujó suavemente hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en la puerta. Puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se inclinó. Rozó sus labios, consciente de que ella no se apartaría, y se desvíó de nuevo hacia su oído. Pasaba tan suavemente sobre su piel que Tifa notaba más su aliento que su lengua, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula, acercándose de nuevo a su boca sólo para volver a alejarse. Cuando ella parecía incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, aferrándose a su chaqueta, terminó por hundir la lengua en su boca, que le recibió con un suspiro ahogado.

Se besaron sin prisa, saboreandose el uno al otro, entrando cada vez más profundo, sintiéndose más y más cerca el uno del otro. Se separaban y se miraban con instinto depredador, cultivado por años de represión y deseo, y volvían a caer irremediablemente en los labios del otro. Tifa sentía las manos de Cloud en su espalda, amortiguadas por el cuero, antes de que bajaran y se internaran en su camiseta, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sin previo aviso se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, empujando a Tifa contra Cloud. Gracias a él consiguieron mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza de Barret hizo aparición.

- ¡¡Eh, eh , eh, eh!! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No dejaré que en MI fiesta haya dos deprimidos por ahí - Tifa evitaba mirar a Cloud porque suponía que se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba -. ¡Vaaaaamos! - gritó a la vez que se alejaba.

Soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando con alivio. Menos mal que Barret estaba completamente borracho. Se miraron y…

- ¡Tifa! ¡Cloud! ¡Aquí hay dos cocos que os están esperando! - Tifa soltó una risita resignada y le miró interrogativamente.

Cloud asintió y volvieron a la sala. Entre risas y amigos, pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Cuando notó la mano de Cloud apoyada en su pierna, Tifa pensó que era una pena que le tocara dormir con Yuffie.

Cloud decidió que le contaría a Tifa lo de su brazo en otro momento. Acarició la parte interior de su rodilla y ella le obsequió con una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada de soslayo. No podía romper esa felicidad.

No ese día, al menos.

* * *

Tema #14 - Licor  
_Wowowow por fin Cloud y Tifa han tenido algo en mis vicios xDDD. Ya era hora, la verdad, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esto. Y sí, en parte creo que Barret me ha quedado OoC, pero por otra... o sea, el tío se pasa media vida gritando. Lo que se hace raro es verle feliz XDDDDDD_

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	9. Sangre

_Woow, está claro que últimamente mi muso no tenía muchas ganas de Final Fantasy. Pero ya véis que acabo volviendo xD. En fin, os dejo con el fic que es a lo que habéis venido._

_Rating: T. Pero me lío con los ratings así que podría ser K+ xD  
Advertencias: Situado después de Advent Children. Bastante después._

_Disclaimer: __Todo el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo sólo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello, a excepción del posible feedback._

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

_**Sangre**_

Por muchos años que pasen, sabe que nunca se librará de las pesadillas.

A veces es Aerith, que le mira con ojos acusadores desde el fondo del lago, mientras su sangre crea formas abstractas en el agua. Otras es Zack, tumbado a las afueras de Midgar, quien le clava la mirada culpándole de manera muda de su muerte, mientras la arena se tiñe de rojo debajo de él.

Algunas es Sephiroth el que aparece, y trae a su memoria todos esos recuerdos que ha tardado años en superar. Le habla de Zack, de Aerith, de Nibelheim. Le muestra futuros alternativos y mucho más crueles, en los que Tifa muere cuando cayeron al barranco del Monte Nibel. Veía su cuerpo destrozado contra las piedras, casi irreconocible. O ve el resultado de llegar tarde al reactor de su pueblo natal aquel fatídico día.

Es el caso de esa noche. Tifa ha caído por las escaleras y su cuello está en una postura anormal. Como siempre, despierta repentinamente cuando está a punto de tocarla. Abre los ojos, y mientras intenta tranquilizar su respiración escucha la de Tifa a su espalda, sosegada y profunda. Agradece que no se haya dado cuenta.

Más tranquilo, se levanta y va a refrescarse para volver a intentar dormir. Cuando vuelve, ella está ligeramente incorporada, y las persianas levantadas dejan que se cuele la suficiente luz como para poder ver sus rasgos preocupados.

Se tumba en la cama sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurra Tifa, mientras le insta a darse la vuelta hacia ella con una mano.

Termina haciéndole caso y acaba boca arriba, pasando el brazo por debajo del cuello de Tifa. Siente como se acurruca hacia él y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, depositando un pequeño beso en su clavícula.

Ella le rodea la cintura con su brazo y pasa suavemente la mano por su costado, en movimientos tranquilizadores.

Cloud le acaricia el pelo y eleva su cara con una mano en el mentón, para presionar ligeramente sus labios con los propios.

_Ahora ya estoy bien_, piensa, y termina por caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Tema #21 - Sangre

_Qué monos que son, la ostia :achucha ambos:_

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto; si no, también._


	10. Miedo

_No me puedo creer lo que he tardado en volver a escribir de este fandom. Esto viene de un reto que me pidió **Mordaz**, de lj, y además va también para **Malena-sama**_, _por su cumpleaños. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

_Pairing: Tifa/Aeris. Menciones al Tifa/Cloud y al Aeris/Cloud y el Zack/Aeris.  
Rating: K+  
Advertencias: Spoilers del Mercado Muro_

_

* * *

_

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Miedo_  
**

Definitivamente, no es tan fácil como se podría pensar. Para empezar, la peluca le pica, el vestido le aprieta, y siente que la colonia de mujer huele raro en él. Está incómodo, se siente como si todo el mundo se diera cuenta de quién es y lo que está haciendo (travestirse, ni más ni menos) y la cara de risa que Aeris no ha conseguido quitar desde que le ha visto salir del vestuario no le tranquiliza precisamente.

- Vamos, Cloud, que no es para tanto. Piensa es para salvar a Tifa, ¿no es así?

Deja pasar el tono de humor que Aeris mantiene en todo momento y reconoce que tiene razón con un movimiento de cabeza. Insta a la chica a seguirle hacia donde ha ido su amiga de la infancia antes que ellos: La Mansión de don Corneo.

oOoOoOo

Tifa suspira y se abraza a sí misma en la mazmorra, mientras espera, supone, a que lleguen las otras dos candidatas a novias. Sopesa sus posibilidades. Lo ideal sería convencerlas de que dejaran que Corneo le eligiera a ella, pero es bastante posible que en el ambiente de degradación del Mercado Muro ser la novia del más rico sea preferible a trabajar en cualquiera de los antros que llenan la calle. A pesar de que se ha preparado a conciencia, si son demasiado guapas tendrá que llamar la atención de alguna manera.

Lo importante es ser elegida... tiene que averiguar lo que pueda sobre lo que pretende hombre. Ya improvisará algo.

oOoOoOo

La mansión de Don Corneo tiene ese ambiente un poco agobiante, que da la sensación de ser el tipo de lugar que realmente Aeris no debería estar pisando. Pero cuando toma una decisión nunca se echa atrás. Además, recuerda a Tifa en el carruaje y le da mucho más miedo por ella que por sí misma. No quiere ni saber lo que le puede estar pasando ahí dentro.

Realmente preferiría no saber por qué tienen una mazmorra en ese lugar. De todas formas, desciende tras Cloud y es ella quién comienza la conversación, sin dar importancia a la vergüenza que su guardaespaldas está pasando. Cuando por fin le dice a ella quién es la tercera chica intenta darles algo de privacidad pero es difícil estando en la misma habitación.

Entiende lo que quería hacer y le ofrece algo todavía mejor. Por mucho que Cloud se oponga a que ella se arriesgue, es mucho mejor estar los tres metidos en el ajo.

(Porque ella está bastante segura de que van a elegir a Tifa. Ojos brillantes, grandes y rojos, preciosos rasgos y el cuerpo lleno de curvas harían perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre. Se pregunta si lo habrán hecho ya con Cloud.)

(Lo que no sabe es que aunque Tifa haya aceptado su plan, está un poco nerviosa porque cree que van a elegir a elegir a Aeris, y por mucho que haya aceptado su confianza no querría que le pasara nada malo. Cara de muñeca, enormes e inocentes ojos verdes, Aeris es adorable. Lo que cualquiera querría. Quizás hasta su amigo de la infancia haya sucumbido a esa mirada.)

Les interrumpe el sonido de la puerta y ya no hay tiempo para planear mucho más. Cloud va delante, preguntándose como ha acabado metido en algo así (y no lo piensa precisamente por llevar puesta ropa interior femenina) y las chicas le siguen detrás, evaluándose entre ellas sin hostilidad.

Desde luego, ninguno del los tres se esperaba el resultado. El elegido (¿la elegida?) es, sorprendentemente, Cloud.

Ambas, incluso tras la preocupación que les genera el estar en un entorno desconocido y peligroso, tienen que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse al ver la cara de su amigo y guardaespaldas, respectivamente.

Aunque se les corta la risa cuando escuchan que, como sobras, servirán a los hombres de la mansión.

oOoOoOo

Aeris se pregunta donde han podido esconder su vara. Sin ella se siente desnuda, débil. Es rápida corriendo (no tendría problemas reales para escapar si estuviera sola, ha podido antes huir de los Turcos) pero no es lo que necesita en ese momento, esta vez no está sola. Ese pensamiento le hace sentirse un poco más cálida.

Un susurro interrumpe sus cavilaciones.

- Tengo mi arma - dice Tifa, bajito, y se coloca unos guantes negros. Hace un gesto que se ve interrumpido por la mirada suspicaz de uno de los que les están marcando el camino.

Aeris se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna materia enlazada al arma, y son demasiados como para pelear contra todos ellos sin magia.

Llegan a una sala donde varios hombres les están esperando. Siete pares de ojos ávidos les desnudan con la mirada, y las chicas empiezan a notarse un poco acorraladas, aunque ninguna de ellas se acobarda.

La mente de Tifa trabaja a toda velocidad. Ha conseguido ponerse los guantes de cuero pero necesita poner la materia que ha traído como protección, por si se encontraba sola en una situación de este tipo.

Les empujan al centro de la habitación y ellas empiezan a mirar alrededor. Cuando cualquiera de ellos se acerca ellas se alejan, en medio de sonrisas nerviosas de disimulo mientras intentan pensar un plan.

Aeris se lamenta no haber tenido tiempo para pensar ninguna idea para escapar cuando estaban en la mazmorra, aunque ya es tarde para eso. Mientras los hombres empiezan a rodearlas, ellas se ven atrapadas en el centro del cuarto, y terminan por subirse en una mesa, de espaldas la una a la otra. Tardan poco en darse cuenta de que con los vestidos que llevan no ha sido muy buena idea darles más ventaja, pero cuando Tifa agarra la mano de Aeris con la suya, y ve la expresión del hombre más cercano (casi puede ver las ideas pasando por su mente) la presión prende una luz y se le ocurre la distracción perfecta.

Aunque no sabe como va a reaccionar ella.

Da la vuelta y hace lo mismo con la otra chica cogiéndole por los hombros. Los demás ocupantes les miran con curiosidad (al menos ha conseguido sorprenderles) mientras Tifa mira con disculpa a Aeris, consiguiendo susurrarle un "_haz lo que yo haga_" antes de juntar sus labios.

Aeris no entiende nada. La sorpresa hace que su cuerpo le pida empujarla, quitarla de su boca, separarla de esos labios que no ha besado nadie desde Zack (y, de hecho, tampoco _antes_ de Zack), pero consigue quedarse gracias a la fuerza de voluntad nacida de la confianza que ha depositado en la amiga de Cloud.

Así que se tranquiliza, coge aire dentro del beso y deja que Tifa introduzca la lengua. No es que haya besado mucho en su vida pero es distinto a todos los besos que le diera su novio en su momento. Es tan suave, tan dulce que no tarda en relajarse, dejando que ella lleve el ritmo.

Tifa siente el alivio dentro de ella. Confiando en que siga sus pasos, pone una mano en su cintura y otra en la nuca. Agradece a todos los cielos que Aeris sea todo lo perceptiva que parece cuando hace exactamente lo mismo.

Se sorprende un poco cuando empieza a notar lo bien que se sienten esas manos en su cuerpo.

Mantiene los ojos prácticamente cerrados, vigilando a los hombres que han comenzado a dar gritos y a decir obscenidades. Pero, como imaginaba, están tan hechizados por la idea de ellas dos juntas que no se atreven a acercarse. No espera que dure mucho, en cualquier momento alguno de ellos intentará unirse y no hay demasiado tiempo.

Así que se arriesga y baja el brazo hasta rozar con los dedos su pierna, subiendo después y colándoselos por debajo del vestido. Nota el estremecimiento en sus propias yemas, como se le pone la piel de gallina por el muslo. Se da cuenta de que su piel está teniendo la misma reacción.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Aeris imita el movimiento. Sube y sube, consciente de que en ese momento sus braguitas (y las de su amiga) están en vista de todos. Pero de repente encuentra la razón. Colgadas de un lado, en el forro interior del vestido de Tifa cuelgan dos materias (puede sentir la magia cosquilleándole los dedos).

No tienen tiempo. Los guardianes de Don Corneo están a punto de saltar donde ellas, así que por acuerdo casi mental, ambas sacan las manos y Aeris enlaza las materias a los guantes de Tifa.

No es mucho, pero el Hielo2 con la materia Todos es capaz de hacer daño de manera bastante rápida, y pese a que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hubieran sido capaces de ganarles físicamente, no están acostumbrados al uso de materias.

Al contrario que ellas, por supuesto.

- Por poco – suspira Tifa, con alivio, al ver a sus enemigos vencidos.

- Ha sido una gran idea – se sonroja y tose – quiero decir, lo de traer armas y materias escondidas. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido – aunque la verdad es que tampoco la segunda parte del plan se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, si tenía que ser sincera.

- Bueno, eh, realmente... juraría que te he visto llevar una vara, así que, bueno, sería un poco más difícil de esconder – una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios, todavía de un tono más rosado de lo normal por los besos -. Lo... lo siento.

Aeris la mira extrañada.

- Por lo que has tenido, bueno, hemos tenido que hacer – continúa - . Ya sabes, eh, bueno...

Tifa no es capaz de mirarle a la cara. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de hacerlo nunca más. Y a Cloud tampoco. Dios mío, mucho menos a Cloud. En ese momento, una vez calmada la adrenalina surgida del miedo, la vergüenza inunda todo su ser. Pero eso no le impide ser consciente de que todavía siente un estremecimiento por donde la mano de Aeris ha hecho camino en su pierna.

- ¡Oh! Bueno – ella ríe (una sonrisa preciosa y avergonzada) y se encoge de hombros, mientras la sangre le sube a la cara. Le mira con agradecimiento – Nos has salvado, ¿no?

Al notar el tono ligero que le intenta imprimir a sus palabras, Tifa se atreve por fin a levantar la mirada. Tiene una expresión nerviosa y agradecida a partes iguales, y le cuesta no bajar los ojos a sus labios. Suaves, brillantes, _besables_.

Se abrazan, con fuerza, con el compañerismo que da el haberse salvado. Aeris siente el cuerpo de Tifa pegado al suyo. Es agradable. Ha tenido pocas amigas y menos compañía y casi no recuerda lo que se siente con un abrazo así.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a por Cloud. Por cierto, me imagino que sería idea tuya la de disfrazarle, eso sí que ha sido una genial ocurrencia – ríe, por primera vez desde que se ha subido a aquel carruaje, de manera espontánea, libre. Se dirigen a donde, en teoría, está el dormitorio de Don Corneo.

- Sí, no esperaba que le quedaran tan bien las trenzas con el pelo que tiene, pero el resultado ha sido espectacular – casi espera el comentario que, inevitablemente, sale de la boca de Tifa.

- Si no que se lo digan a Don Corneo.

Y rompen en carcajadas. Pero se les corta automáticamente al acercarse a la puerta. La abren y sorprenden a Cloud a punto de besar al dueño. Una expresión de asco e incredulidad pasa por la cara de ambas.

- Cloud, realmente ibas a... - pregunta Tifa. Mira a Aeris y tiene la misma cara que ella.

- ¡No, no, por supuesto que no!

Por extraño que parezca, debajo de la sensación desagradable Tifa está segura de que ambas han sentido algo parecido a los celos cuando han visto a Cloud a punto de besarle.

Ninguna de ellas dice nada, claro. Así como se callarán, siempre que les pregunten, la manera que tuvieron de librarse y llegar hasta donde él.

Pero seguirán rememorando el roce y los besos de aquel cuarto. Y su piel y sus labios arderán por mucho más tiempo del que se imaginan.

* * *

_Tema #27 - Miedo_

_En fins xD ahí lo dejo. Se me ha hecho curioso escribir de ellas dos, pero por otra parte no me ha resultado tan complicado... espero no haberla cagado mucho con Aeris porque a veces me cuesta mucho __

_¡Y ya sabeis que los reviews me alegran el día!_


	11. Redención

_Ya estoy de vuelta por aquí. Por fin, POR FIN he conseguido escribir el p0rno de estos dos, que me traen por la calle de la amargura. Me ha gustado un montón escribirles, y me he dado cuenta de que sé escribir mucho mejor cómo piensan a lo que luego dicen (lo que prueba el hecho de que no hay diálogos en el fic XD_)

_Dedicado a **demona0**, constante lectora y reviewer de este fic, y un cielo de amiga _

_Pairing: Cloud/Tifa.  
Rating: M  
Advertencias: Situado después de Advent Children.  
_

* * *

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Redención_  
**

La lame de arriba abajo. Limpia sus propias culpas de la piel de Tifa con la lengua. Pide perdón cada vez que pasa y espera su redención, que viene en forma de suspiros entrecortados cuando repasa con un dedo la curva del pecho, bajando por su costado y llegando hasta la cadera, sin dejar que su boca abandone las cicatrices de su estómago. La más grande y oscura, es la que más dolor le causa, y se afana en intentar borrarla a base de ligeros mordiscos, mientras apoya las dos manos en los huesos de las caderas, sin dejar que alce la pelvis.

Ella suelta un sonido de frustración, pero él la ignora, y sigue recorriéndole las tenues líneas blancas que se entrecruzan en su plano vientre, casi imperceptibles a mayor distancia de la que están sus ojos, consecuencia del tiempo que pasaron peleando contra multitud de monstruos a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Y Cloud sabe que cada una de ellas es por su culpa. Por cada vez que no pudo protegerla, por cada lucha en la que la herían, por cada vez que su espada era débil. En aquellos momentos se sentía tan inútil como cuando luchaba en SOLDADO, codo con codo con Sephiroth.

Quita esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y se concentra en no dejar ni un milímetro de Tifa sin lamer, subiendo hasta su pecho, besándola, bajando por la curva de su cuello cuando ella se arquea contra él, notándola contra su pecho desnudo. Aprieta los dientes y controla el impulso de hundirse en ella ya. Quiere hacerlo bien, quiere que disfrute tanto que no se acuerde de que la persona con la que está es la que más daño le ha hecho en toda su vida.

Tifa, como siempre, no estaría de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Nunca ha buscado un caballero blanco y perfecto que le defienda del malo, no lo quería antes y mucho menos lo quiere ahora. Cada herida ha merecido la pena si ha sido para luchar y salvar a sus amigos. Cada una de las cicatrices es una marca de que peleó, de que aceptó que tenían que seguir hacia delante con sus principios. La guerra trae y se lleva cosas, y Tifa puede considerarse afortunada de que no se la llevara a ella. Aunque estuviese a punto más de una vez.

Pero, la verdad, no es algo en lo que esté pensando en ese momento. La boca de Cloud está en todas partes, y no le deja fijar la mente en nada que no sea esa suavidad, esa humedad recorriéndola, haciéndole sentir querida, _viva_. Recuerda la cara de Cloud hoy, cuando ha llegado de la última entrega que tenía. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para decir una palabra antes de verse pegada a la pared, las bocas juntas, las manos de él sujetándole las mejillas, y sus ojos con esa tonalidad ligeramente verdosa que adquirían de vez en cuando. Tanta intensidad en una mirada tendría que estar prohibida, piensa.

Se han desnudado antes de entrar a la habitación, aprovechando que los Denzel y Marlene están pasando un tiempo con Barret, y la ha tumbado y ahora… ahora parece haber adquirido el firme propósito de volverla loca.

Dibuja círculos con el pulgar en la parte interior del muslo, provocándola, haciendo que los gemidos se tornen suplicantes, y empieza a repartir ligeros besos por sus ingles. Finalmente, introduce la lengua entre sus labios (una pasada larga y húmeda, desde el clítoris hasta donde todo arde) y ella nota que se deshace entre esos labios que le hacen perder la cabeza.

Se le escapan incoherencias entre jadeos, cuando le besa como le besa en la boca, largo y profundo, pasando la lengua por todos su recovecos. Mucho, mucho antes de lo que esperaba un conocido cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo y explota, y todo es blanco y luego negro y aprieta la mano de Cloud mientras levanta la espalda en un ángulo imposible, apretándose contra su boca. Sigue lamiendo, suave, hasta que ella le coge la cara con las manos y le alza hasta ella, y le besa, acariciándole la nuca con los dedos.

Empieza suave pero se va recuperando y le imprime más energía al beso. Porque no es suficiente, porque necesita más (necesita todo) de Cloud.

Pone una mano en su pecho y lo acaricia con los dedos, notando el latido acelerado del corazón con las yemas. Pero no juega mucho con él, ha aguantado demasiado y ella está demasiado preparada como para posponerlo.

Le rodea con las piernas y le guía a su interior con ellas, empujando suavemente. Cloud suelta el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando y se da unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación de estar dentro, de sus paredes envolviéndolo. De cómo se complementan y encajan el uno en el otro, como si la hubieran hecho para él. O él para ella.

Un impaciente movimiento de pelvis le anima a empezar a moverse, aunque no es como si necesitara mucho estímulo, y comienza las embestidas, largas y lentas mientras pueda aguantarlo. Porque Tifa se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y es tan sexy, y tiene una expresión tan preciosa que a veces no sabe qué ha hecho para tener la suerte de estar con alguien así.

Poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo, hundiéndose más profundo cada vez que ella levanta la pelvis. Varía el ángulo al penetrarla, y se ve recompensado con un gemido especialmente largo. Se entremezcla con los suyos propios, mientras no dejan de besarse, hambrientos y ansiosos el uno del otro.

Con los antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza, enreda las manos en su pelo y se incorpora suavemente sin detener los movimientos. Le mira, y ella abre los ojos. Están de un color rojo brillante, y le miran con intensidad, aunque no menos que la que muestran los ojos azules de Cloud. Hay un segundo en el que Tifa está segura de que se ha parado el tiempo. ¿Existe algo más que ellos dos en el mundo? No lo recuerda, y en este momento, con la mirada unida a la de Cloud, ni siquiera le importa.

El placer está aumentando tanto que empiezan a descoordinarse, ella le baja la cabeza en un abrazo y se sujeta pegándose completamente a su cuerpo, explotando en un orgasmo intenso que lo siente como eterno, le sube desde los dedos de los pies y se arremolina en su bajo vientre. Hace presión y Cloud le sigue, con un gemido largo y profundo.

Se quedan quietos y abrazados varios minutos antes de que ninguno consiga respirar con normalidad. Ruedan hasta quedar de lado, mirándose. Él le besa la frente, los ojos, la nariz, y deposita un casto beso en sus labios.

Ella le da la espalda y Cloud le rodea con el brazo acercándola a él. Se duermen así, juntos, para cuando las rojizas luces del atardecer mueren en el horizonte.

No hay palabras, no las necesitan. Sus gestos siempre lo han dicho todo mucho mejor que ellos mismos.

* * *

_Tema #13 - Piel  
_

_¡Y ya sabeis que los reviews me alegran el día!_


	12. Porno

_Drabble de 100 palabras justas. Estaba convencida de que en la tabla había el claim de Porno, y lo había pensado tanto para él que al final uso uno de los de elección del autor xD._

_Rating: K+  
Adventencias:__ Post juego, sin spoilers. Crack, ooc. _

_Disclaimer: Todos el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

_

* * *

_

**Archivos de Nibelheim**

**_Porno_**

Tifa entra a la habitación blandiendo una revista en la mano y Cloud tiene al menos la decencia de sonrojarse cuando reconoce lo que es.

Cloud, ¿qué es esto? ¿A comprar estas cosas te dedicas cuando me dices que vas a ver a Reno?

"Magas negras (y cachondas)", reza la portada. Realmente, Tifa está más sorprendida y divertida que enfadada, pero no lo demuestra.

No es mía, es de... Barret – Cloud se sienta y una aura negra le rodea al momento. "_Ahí viene otra vez_", piensa, resignada (y arrepentida)-. Ya no puedo salvar a nadie.

* * *

_Tema: #10 - Porno._

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	13. Carretera a ninguna parte

_Inspiración express. Hacía un montón que no escribía nada de FFVII y hoy me ha apetecido, y se me ha ocurrido esto. Más o menos la idea ya la tenía para la palabra, y según me he puesto ha salido :)_

_Rating: K+.  
Advertencias: Situado antes de la peli, con spoilers de ella._

_Disclaimer: Todos el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

_

* * *

_**Archivos de Nibelheim**

_**Carretera a ninguna parte**_

Fue él el primero de la familia el que supo que algo estaba pasando en Edge. Veía aquí y allá a algún niño, sólo o con sus padres, siempre tratando de tapar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Vio como se extendía, lo que al principio eran unos pocos terminaron por ser demasiados, sobre todo para ellos dos que les tenían que ver sufrir diariamente.

Cuando Denzel la contrajo empezaron los flashes al pasado, pero aún así no quiso creerlo hasta que vio su propio brazo teñido de morado, como si su cuerpo rechazara su propia sangre. Y ahora ha huido, sin ni siquiera sacar el valor para decírselo a Tifa a la cara.

Sabe que es cobarde, y en alguna zona escondida de su subconsciente hay una voz que le dice que sería mejor que se lo dijera pero se niega. Bastante tiene ella con preocuparse con el niño como para enseñarle eso y añadir más problemas de los que solventa. Además, estaba seguro de que Tifa llegaría a su misma conclusión en cuanto viera que el, al parecer, único adulto hasta la fecha afectado por la enfermedad es él.

Y si no hubiera pensado en ese momento en Sephiroth, lo hubiera hecho al recibir la llamada de Reno.

Por eso, escapa. Conduce a Fenrir como si estuviera unida a su propio cuerpo, sobrevuela calles, estrechos cantones, y se desliza hasta la carretera que le lleva a Midgar.

No hay mejor lugar para que nadie le encuentre. Ninguno de sus amigos ha vuelto a su antigua ciudad después de coger todas sus cosas para el traslado. Es un lugar vacío de gente, pero lleno de los fantasmas que le acechan en las pesadillas. No le importa, porque sabe que es la mejor manera de no dañar lo que tiene ahora, aunque no pueda disfrutar de ello.

Tampoco es como si él les pudiera proteger. Ni a Tifa, ni a los niños, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera sabe cómo defenderse él mismo de la enfermedad, ¿Cómo iba a pretender salvarles a ellos?

Conduce la moto hasta el único sitio que sabe seguro que no se habrá derruido, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Efectivamente, sigue en pie y entra por la desvencijada puerta.

La corriente vital causó estragos en las calles, pero el interior de la iglesia sigue como la conoció, incluído el hueco del techo por donde escaparon él y Aeris la primera vez que se conocieron. El sólo hecho de sobrevivir por haber caído encima de unas flores ya tendría que haberle hecho sospechar de que algo raro ocurría con ella.

No tarda en darse cuenta de que no va a poder pasar mucho más tiempo dentro de ese edificio sin que la culpa vuelva a asolarle, así que coge su hoja de envíos y se monta en Fenrir.

Se imagina la expresión de Tifa cuando pasen los días y no llegue, pero al momento sacude la cabeza e intenta centrarse en el trabajo. No lo consigue.

Suspira y arranca la moto. Le espera un largo día.

* * *

_Tema: #06 - Escape._

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfecto, si no, también._


	14. El centro de su universo

_Nuevo drabble, bwahahaha. Después de tres años, estoy a punto de llegar a la mitad de la tabla, espero no tardar otros tres en terminarla!_

_Rating: MA.  
Advertencias: Post Advent Children, sin spoilers. PWP._

_Disclaimer: Todos el universo FF pertenece a Square-Enix, yo solo juego con los personajes, sin obtener ningún beneficio de ello._

_

* * *

_

**El centro de su universo**

Los dedos se le clavan en la parte interior de los muslos y mantienen sus piernas abiertas, aunque la verdad es que no hace falta porque a pesar de que esté inquieta y retorciéndose contra su boca lo último que haría sería cerrarlas.

Pero aún así los hunde con fuerza, y Tifa siente que hay algo morboso en sentir el cuero resbalando por la piel húmeda de sus ingles, mientras Cloud la está devorando en el centro. La tela está fría y el contraste con la lengua de Cloud, que parece estar a cien grados, le está volviendo loca. Pero él no para, nunca para, y ella nota como su boca desciende un poco y le penetra a la vez con un dedo, dos. El cuero le roza por dentro, un tacto extraño y perfecto, y el mundo se derrite como un caramelo a demasiada temperatura, desvaneciéndose a su alrededor con las gotas de sudor que le descienden por el cuello.

Continúa escribiendo con la lengua la carne suave, mientras penetra con los dedos cada vez más rápido, un poco más fuerte, moviéndolos para rozarlo todo por dentro, metiéndolos más profundo y apretando con fuerza en el momento en el que Tifa se arquea contra ellos, presionando mientras se le escapa su nombre entre balbuceos y suspiros.

Cuando siente que la presión se relaja en torno a su mano saca los dedos y hace el camino de vuelta a su boca serpenteando por la piel de su estómago con la lengua. Un beso, dos y se tumba a su lado, mirando su cara (sudada, radiante, preciosa) mientras ella recupera la respiración.

Abre los ojos, por fin y gira la cabeza hacia él. Y cualquiera podría decir que Cloud es inexpresivo, pero no Tifa. Acerca las manos hasta las suyas y le quita los guantes, manteniendo la mirada fija en él. El brillo de Mako le resalta el azul de los ojos cuando se quedan así, mirándose, como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

En este momento, piensa Cloud, puede que no lo exista.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
